wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ibn Khaldun
|local_nascimento=Túnis |data_morte = }} |local_morte =Cairo |nome_mãe = |nome_pai = |nacionalidade = |cidadania = |ocupação =Polímata |magnum_opus =''Muqaddimah'' |prêmios = |conhecido_por = |website = |assinatura = }} Abu Zayd 'Abd al-Rahman ibn Muhammad ibn Khaldun al-Hadrami (عبد الرحمن بن محمد بن خلدون الحضرمي) ou Ibn Khaldun (Norte da África, atual Túnis ."Alguns escritores contemporâneos alegam que Ibn Khaldun descende de antigas tribos árabes iemenitas, enquanto os escritos do próprio Ibn-Khaldun indicam que ele foi genealogicamente relacionado com os berberes do norte da África. (Enan 1975: 3-4)" , 27 de Maio de 1332/ah732 — Cairo, 17 de Março de 1406/ah808) foi um polímata árabeLiat Radcliffe, Newsweek (cf. The Polymath by Bensalem Himmich, The Complete Review).Marvin E. Gettleman and Stuart Schaar (2003), The Middle East and Islamic World Reader, p. 54, Grove Press, ISBN 0-8021-3936-1. — astrônomo, economista, historiador, jurista islâmico, advogado islâmico, erudito islâmico, teólogo islâmico, hafiz, matemático, estrategista militar, nutricionista, filósofo, cientista social e estadista. Ele é considerado um precursor de várias disciplinas científicas sociais: demografia,H. Mowlana (2001). "Information in the Arab World", Cooperation South Journal 1'. história cultural,Mohamad Abdalla (Summer 2007). "Ibn Khaldun on the Fate of Islamic Science after the 11th Century", ''Islam & Science '''5 (1), p. 61-70. historiografia,Salahuddin Ahmed (1999). A Dictionary of Muslim Names. C. Hurst & Co. Publishers. ISBN 1-85065-356-9. filosofia da história,Dr. S. W. Akhtar (1997). "The Islamic Concept of Knowledge", Al-Tawhid: A Quarterly Journal of Islamic Thought & Culture 12 (3). e sociologia. Ele também é considerado um dos precursores da moderna economia,I. M. Oweiss (1988), "Ibn Khaldun, the Father of Economics", Arab Civilization: Challenges and Responses, New York University Press, ISBN 0-88706-698-4.Jean David C. Boulakia (1971), "Ibn Khaldun: A Fourteenth-Century Economist", The Journal of Political Economy 79 (5): 1105-1118. ao lado do antigo erudito indiano Chanakya.L. K. Jha, K. N. Jha (1998). "Chanakya: the pioneer economist of the world", International Journal of Social Economics 25 (2-4), p. 267-282.Waldauer, C., Zahka, W.J. and Pal, S. 1996. Kautilya's Arthashastra: A neglected precursor to classical economics. Indian Economic Review, Vol. XXXI, No. 1, pp. 101-108.Tisdell, C. 2003. A Western perspective of Kautilya's Arthasastra: does it provide a basis for economic science? Economic Theory, Applications and Issues Working Paper No. 18. Brisbane: School of Economics, The University of Queensland.Sihag, B.S. 2007. Kautilya on institutions, governance, knowledge, ethics and prosperity. Humanomics 23 (1): 5-28. Ibn Khaldun é considerado por muitos como o pai de várias destas disciplinas e das ciências sociais em geral, Akbar Ahmed (2002). "Ibn Khaldun’s Understanding of Civilizations and the Dilemmas of Islam and the West Today", Middle East Journal 56 (1), p. 25. por ter antecipado muitos elementos dessas disciplinas séculos antes de terem sido fundadas no Ocidente. É mais conhecido por seu Muqaddimah (conhecido como Prolegômenos no Ocidente), o primeiro volume de seu livro sobre a história universal, Kitab al-Ibar. Ibn Khaldun é tido por muitos académicos como uma das principais ajudas para a compreensão das sociedades muçulmanas. Biografia Nasceu em Túnis em 732 A.H. (1332 d.C.) numa família de classe alta que migrou desde Sevilha, no Al-Andalus. Os seus antepassados, árabes iemenitas, estabeleceram-se no Al-Andalus nos inícios do domínio Muçulmano da península, durante o século VIII. Depois da queda de Sevilha, migraram para a Tunísia. Na sua história, ele descreve a sua família, os Banu Khaldun, como se segue, traçando a sua genealogia até Khaldun, pelo lado do seu pai:: :"...'' E nossos antepassados são de Hadhramaut, dos Árabes do Iémen, via Wa'il ibn Hajar, dos melhores dos Árabes, bem-conhecidos e respeitados''." "Abd ar-Rahman ibn Muhammad ibn Muhammad ibn Muhammad ibn al-Hasan ibn Muhammad ibn Jabir ibn Muhammad ibn Ibrahim ibn Abd ar-Rahman ibn Khaldun. Na minha genealogia até Khaldun eu contei apenas estes 10, mas devem ter havido mais..." '' Al-Waraq No entanto, alguns biógrafos (e.g., Mohammad Enan) questionam a sua pretensão, sugerindo que a sua família pode ter sido de Berberes que assumiam origem Árabe de modo a ganhar em estatuto social.O texto afirma, embora sem citar fontes, que esta proveniência lhe vinha pela mãe e que o seu pai era um "Berber nativo"(sic) Ibn Khaldun estudou nas várias etapas e ramos da aprendizagem Árabe com grande sucesso. Em 1352, ele obteve emprego com o sultão da Dinastia Marinida, Abu Inan Fares I, em Fez. No início de 1356, a sua integridade foi posta em causa, pelo que foi colocado na prisão até a morte do sultão Abu Inan em 1358, altura em que o vizir al-Hasan ibn Omar o libertou e reintegrou-o no seu posto. Ibn Khaldun continuou a prestar serviços ao sucessor de Abu Inan, Abu Salem Ibrahim III, mas, por ter ofendido o primeiro-ministro, obteve a permissão para emigrar para Espanha. Ibn al Ahmar, que estava em dívida por favores de que se beneficiara quando da sua estadia na corte de Abu Salem, recebeu Ibn Khaldun com grande cordialidade em Granada. Isto excitou o ciúme do Vizir, e ele foi por isso enviado de volta a África em 1364, onde Abu Abdallah, o sultão de Bougie, da Dinastia Háfsida, seu antigo companheiro na prisão, o acolheu cordialmente. Após a queda de Abu Abdallah, Ibn Khaldun mobilizou uma força considerável entre os Árabes do deserto e entrou ao serviço do Sultão de Tlemcen. Poucos anos mais tarde, foi feito prisioneiro por Abdalaziz (Abd ul Aziz), que tinha derrotado o sultão de Tlemcen e tomado o trono. Ibn Khaldun entrou então num estabelecimento religioso, e ocupou-se de tarefas escolásticas, até que em 1370 foi chamado a Tlemcen pelo novo sultão. Após a morte de Abd ul Aziz, Ibn Khaldun residiu em Fez, gozando do patrocínio e confiança do regente. Em 1375, foi viver com a tribo Awlad Arif, da Argélia central, na cidade de Qalat Ibn Salama. Tomou ali vantagem da sua solidão para escrever a Muqaddimah (ou "Prolegômenos" à sua história subsequente.) Em 1378, ele entrou ao serviço do sultão da sua cidade natal, Tunis, onde se dedicou quase exclusivamente aos estudos e escreveu a história dos Berberes. Tendo recebido permissão para peregrinar até Meca, visitou o Cairo, onde foi apresentado ao Sultão mameluco al-Malik udh-Dhahir Barquq, que insistiu que ele ficasse ali; no ano de 1384 foi feito grande cadi da escola Maliki de ''fiqh (jurisprudência) ou lei religiosa de Cairo. Desempenhou este cargo com prudência e integridade, removendo muitos abusos da administração da justiça no Egipto. Nesta altura, o navio em que sua mulher e família vinham ao seu encontro, com toda a sua propriedade, afundou, e todos os tripulantes desapareceram. Ele conseguiu encontrar consolo completando a sua história dos Árabes de Espanha. Nesta mesma altura foi retirado do seu trabalho de cadi, o que lhe deu mais tempo livre para a sua obra. Três anos mais tarde, fez peregrinação a Meca, e no seu regresso viveu em retiro em Fayyum até 1399, quando foi chamado outra vez para continuar as suas funções de cadi. Foi removido e reafirmado no cargo nada menos do que cinco vezes até sua morte. Está sepultado no Cairo. Obra * A Muqaddimah é a obra na qual delineou uma teoria da História Cíclica. O historiador Britânico Arnold J. Toynbee chamou-a "sem dúvida a melhor obra do seu género que alguma vez foi criada por alguém em qualquer tempo ou lugar". Há uma tradução em língua portuguesa, diretamente do árabe, feita por Safady. Encontra-se na biblioteca da USP. Há uma tradução completa para o inglês, por Franz Rosenthal (3 vols., Princeton, 1958). Também escreveu narrativas históricas baseadas nas descrições de Timur, o líder Mongol. Ernest Gellner, que como antropólogo se ocupou do estudo de tribos do Magrebe, refere-se muitas vezes, nos seus livros, a Ibn Khaldun, em especial quando trata da organização social da civilização muçulmana. O conceito de assabiyah é fundamental em sua obra. Referências bibliográficas *Fuad Baali. 2005 The science of human social organization : Conflicting views on Ibn Khaldun's (1332-1406) Ilm al-umran. Mellen studies in sociology. Lewiston/NY: Edwin Mellen Press. *J. D. C. Boulakia, (1971). Ibn Khaldoun: A fourteenth-century economist, J. Politic. Econ., 79, pp. 105–18. *Walter Fischel. 1967 Ibn Khaldun in Egypt : His public functions and his historical research, 1382-1406; a study in Islamic historiography. Berkeley: University of California Press. *Ibn Khaldun. 1951 التعريف بإبن خلدون ورحلته غربا وشرقا Al-Taʕrīf bi Ibn-Khaldūn wa Riħlatuhu Gharbān wa Sharqān. Published by Muħammad ibn-Tāwīt at-Tanjī. Cairo (Autobiography in Arabic). *Ibn Khaldūn. 1958 The Muqaddimah : An introduction to history. Translated from the Arabic by Franz Rosenthal. 3 vols. New York: Princeton. *Ibn Khaldūn. 1967 The Muqaddimah : An introduction to history. Trans. Franz Rosenthal, ed. N.J. Dawood. (Abridged). *Mahmoud Rabi'. 1967 The political theory of Ibn Khaldun. Leiden: E.J. Brill. *Róbert Simon. 2002 Ibn Khaldūn : History as science and the patrimonial empire. Translated by Klára Pogátsa. Budapest: Akadémiai Kiadó. Original edition, 1999. Ver também *Mamelucos Ligações externas *Academic web site on Ibn khaldun *Ibn Khaldoun Site da História Islâmica Categoria:Historiadores da Tunísia Categoria:Islamismo Categoria:Sociólogos da Tunísia an:Ibn Khaldun ar:ابن خلدون arz:ابن خلدون az:İbn Xəldun be:Ібн Хальдун be-x-old:Ібн Хальдун bg:Ибн Халдун br:Ibn Khaldun bs:Ibn Haldun ca:Ibn Khaldun ckb:ئیبن خەلدوون crh:İbn Haldun cs:Ibn Chaldún cy:Ibn Khaldun da:Ibn Khaldun de:Ibn Chaldun dv:އިބްނި ޚަލްދޫން el:Ιμπν Χαλντούν en:Ibn Khaldun eo:Ibn-Ĥaldun es:Ibn Jaldún et:Ibn Khaldūn eu:Ibn Khaldun fa:ابن خلدون fi:Ibn Khaldun fr:Ibn Khaldoun fy:Ibn Khaldun gan:伊本·客敦 gl:Ibn Khaldun he:אבן ח'לדון hi:इब्न खल्दून hif:Ibn Khaldun hr:Ibn Haldun id:Ibnu Khaldun ilo:Ibn Khaldun is:Ibn Khaldun it:Ibn Khaldun ja:イブン・ハルドゥーン jv:Ibnu Khaldun ka:იბნ ხალდუნი kab:Ibn Xaldun kk:Ибн Халдун ko:이븐 할둔 ku:Ibn Xeldûn la:Ibn Khaldun lv:Ibn Haldūns ml:ഇബ്നു ഖൽദൂൻ ms:Abdul Al-Rahman Ibn Muhammad Ibn Khaldun mzn:ابن خلدون nl:Ibn Khaldun nn:Ibn Khaldun no:Ibn Khaldūn oc:Ibn Khaldun pl:Ibn Chaldun pms:Ibn Khaldun pnb:ابن خلدون pnt:Ιμπν Χαλντούν ps:ابن خلدون ro:Ibn Khaldun ru:Ибн Хальдун rue:Ібн Халдун sh:Ibn Khaldun simple:Ibn Khaldun sk:Ibn Chaldún sl:Ibn Haldun so:Ibn Khalduun sq:Ibn Halduni sr:Ибн Халдун sv:Ibn Khaldun sw:Ibn Khaldun ta:இப்னு கல்தூன் te:ఇబ్నె ఖుల్దూన్ tr:İbn-i Haldun tt:Ибн Халдун uk:Ібн Хальдун ur:ابن خلدون vi:Ibn Khaldun wa:Ben Xhaldoun war:Ibn Khaldun yi:איבן כאלדון yo:Ibn Khaldun zh:伊本·赫勒敦